fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus (ゼウス) is one of the main antagonists in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Story Zeus, known to the public as Mr. Z, is a mysterious millionaire who sponsors the second World Heroes tournament. Zeus is actually an alien warrior with human form, descendant of a family who has manipulated every history warfare from the shadows. Zeus, however, grew tired of his historical operation, until he found out about Dr. Sugar Brown's time machine. Together with it, he plans to conquer not only the world but all ages too. He uses the World Heroes tournament to gather and eliminate anyone capable to get in his ruthless way of world domination, becoming the supreme conqueror and the most powerful fighter in the world. The heroes involved in the tournament remain unaware of his intentions. He has recruited Ryofu, to whom he promised more adventures, and Jack the Ripper . While Jack seems loyal, Ryofu actually plans on turning against Zeus to become a ruler himself. Zeus also has a pet bull named Samantha (which the player fights in the Bonus Stage "El Toro Negro"). When both he and Jack were defeated by the Iga ninja Hanzou Hattori, they decided to continue spreading evil, only to be threatened by Hanzou and run away in fear. Unable to forget the humiliation, Zeus decides to break in the next World Heroes tournament to seek revenge against those who had caused his downfall, which in turn atracted those who wanted revenge back at him. Dr. Brown allowed him and his subordinates to join fairly. Zeus also had kidnnapped women from different time periods, although his objective with this is unknown. He makes it clear to both Jack and Ryofu that he will not tolerate another failure from them. Zeus and the other fighters are unaware that Neo-Dio also has his plans. Zeus' fight is interrupted by Neo-Dio, who procceds to impale him. Weakened, Zeus is forced to serve the traitor Ryofu on his quest for world domination. Game Appearances * World Heroes 2 Jet - Playable in the Game Boy and Neo Geo CD version (VS Mode only) * World Heroes Perfect - Playable in the Sega Saturn version. Trivia * The original sponsor of WH2 was Dr. Brown. With the remake Jet, it was retconned as Zeus. * He may be based on the Greek god Zeus. Zeus also draws inspiration from the main antagonists in the Fist of the North Star manga series, Raoh and Souther. * Many fans believe the character Spider from Ninja Commando is Zeus due to their similar appearance. * There's a theory saying that the Zeus in World Heroes 2 Jet is not the real one, but a fake trick prepared by the real one Zeus. * In World Heroes Perfect, Neo-Dio will interrupt the fight with Zeus no matter if the player wins or loses. Ryofu's ending is the only one which mentions Zeus after the battle with Neo-Dio, revealing he actually survived the attack. Category:Male Category:Boss Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Alien